


Rude Awakening

by judithandronicus



Series: Stucky Deserves Happy Orgasms [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Grumpy Bucky Barnes, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Super Soldiers in Love, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithandronicus/pseuds/judithandronicus
Summary: It’s late, Bucky isn’t sure how late, just that’s somewhere around Dark-as-Fuck O’Clock, and it feels like he’d only barely gotten to sleep. And now he’s awake, courtesy of the lumbering mook who somehow always manages to forget he’s not a 90 pound wisp of a thing anymore this time of night. The mattress dips, springs twanging, as it adjusts to Stevie’s weight.“Hey babydoll,” Steve’s voice is honey-smooth as he slides between the sheets to snuggle up behind him, those pretty pink lips pressing a soft kiss behind Bucky’s ear, and suddenly Bucky ain’t quite so grumpy as he was a second ago. Bucky lets out a happy little grunt, shifting his head a bit on the pillow to offer up more of his neck to Steve’s mouth, keeping his eyes screwed shut like a brat just because he can, because after all, Steve did just wake him up. He’s entitled to stay a little grumpy at that, ain’t he?--Steve gets home late and wakes Bucky up. Sexytimes ensue. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Deserves Happy Orgasms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656877
Comments: 25
Kudos: 315
Collections: Prose From the Abyss





	Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into this fandom, into any sort of large fandom at all, really. And I feel like a wobbly newborn baby giraffe. If baby giraffes wrote smut.
> 
> Thanks to [PlagueClover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueClover) for the cover art!

It’s late, Bucky isn’t sure how late, just that’s somewhere around Dark-as-Fuck O’Clock, and it feels like he’d only barely gotten to sleep. And now he’s awake, courtesy of the lumbering mook who somehow _always_ manages to forget he’s not a 90 pound wisp of a thing anymore this time of night. The mattress dips, springs twanging, as it adjusts to Stevie’s weight.

“Hey babydoll,” Steve’s voice is honey-smooth as he slides between the sheets to snuggle up behind him, those pretty pink lips pressing a soft kiss behind Bucky’s ear, and suddenly Bucky ain’t quite so grumpy as he was a second ago. Bucky lets out a happy little grunt, shifting his head a bit on the pillow to offer up more of his neck to Steve’s mouth, keeping his eyes screwed shut like a brat just because he can, because after all, Steve did just wake him up. He’s entitled to stay a little grumpy at that, ain’t he?

“Mmph,” Bucky answers, not so much trying to make actual words as he is just forcing air through his stubborn closed lips. It don’t bother Steve, though, Bucky can tell, because he’s still nosing against Bucky’s ear, lips ghosting against the stubble just underneath his jaw, and the big old jerk is laughing all the while, his breath huffing out hot and wet against Bucky’s skin. His sweetheart’s always been such a tease, the little shit, and he knows that Bucky ain’t gonna be able to hold out much longer.

“What was that, Buck? Couldn’t quite make out what you said,” Steve nips at Bucky’s ear, sharp enough to make Bucky hiss just a little, and then giggles as he starts to suck on it.

“S’not very nice,” Bucky grumbles, still squeezing his eyes shut like nobody’s business, “t’wake me up and then _laugh_ about it.” Steve slips one of those broad, muscled arms around Bucky’s torso and drags his fingernails up his stomach. Then he scoots in even closer, his front to Bucky’s back, and tucks his chin over Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky can feel Steve smiling against his own jaw, and damned if it don’t make him wanna smile right along.

Steve brushes his lips along Bucky’s cheekbone, and then murmurs, “I missed ya,” all soft and growly like he’s making a promise, the sort of promise that makes Bucky’s hips jerk back against Steve of their own accord, no waiting for his brain to make a logical sort of thought.

“Hrmph,” Bucky grunts, but it comes out more like a groan, a needy little thing, and _that_ certainly ain’t the tone he’d been goin’ for. Steve’s still grinning and laughing, now, their faces pressed together as he tightens his hold around Bucky’s middle.

“Sorry, baby,” Steve whispers, “I’ll let ya get back to sleep, if that’s what you want.”

And, well, it’s not like Bucky’s gonna be able to drift right back of now, is it? Feeling Steve’s body, all that muscle and heat pushed up against his back, never fails to get a reaction from Bucky. His skin tingles everywhere Steve’s touching it, where it’s heated by Stevie’s breath, and fuck if Bucky’s dick hasn’t started to fill already, which of course the cocky lug _knows_ because he’s palming Bucky through his sweatpants. 

“Ain’t what I want _now,_ ” he says through gritted teeth, trying—and failing—to keep himself from rutting against Steve’s hand.

“So tell me what you do want,” Steve mouths against Bucky’s ear, “so I can make it happen.”

And that’s enough, dammit. Bucky shivers at the wet heat of Steve’s breath, and rolls over onto his back so he can look at Steve. “You win, Stevie,” he slides his metal hand around the back of Steve’s neck and tugs him down. “C’mere and kiss me.”

“Sure thing, doll,” Steve murmurs his way down to Bucky’s mouth, his voice like dripping molasses as he presses those soft, pouty lips to Bucky’s and then slips his tongue into to Bucky’s mouth. Bucky groans into it. He loves the way his best guy knows just how to move that mouth of his, even when he’s sass-talking, but especially when he’s using it to kiss Bucky all sweet and soft or to swallow his cock like a cock-sucking champ.

Bucky wraps his flesh arm around Steve’s waist and pulls him so that he’s got all of Steve’s weight pressing him into the mattress, just how he likes it. Then he slides his hand down to cup Steve’s ass as he rocks his hips up, just a tiny little bit, just enough to get a little friction, to take the edge off the ache in his dick, and Steve meets Bucky’s thrusts with his own, a gentle press of his hips letting their clothed erections just slide against each other. And all the while, Steve’s plundering his mouth, alternating fucking his tongue into it and sucking rough on Bucky’s bottom lip. It’s a study in contrasts, the lazy way they’re rolling their hips together versus the brutal way Stevie’s owning Bucky’s mouth, and it’s fucking _delicious._

“Goddamn, Stevie,” Bucky groans as Steve kisses along his jaw, lets the stubble scrape against those soft pink lips as he works his way to Bucky’s ear. He takes the lobe into his mouth, sucking and nibbling all soft and gentle, just long enough to make Bucky sigh, and then the jerk takes it between his teeth and bites down. Hard. “ _Fuck!_ ” Bucky can feel Steve’s silent laughter, his breath hot and wet against his neck, and then he’s sliding his tongue along Bucky’s ear, soothing the sting from the bite and making Bucky whimper.

“Punk,” Bucky tries to sound grumpy about it, but his voice comes out fond, instead, and then Stevie’s just giggling against his ear some more. “You play dirty, Rogers.” Bucky takes hold of Steve’s head with both hands, pulling him just enough away that he can stare up into those baby blues. “Somebody needs to remind you of your manners.” 

Steve’s eyes flash dark at the warning in Bucky’s voice, and suddenly that wide movie star smile is gone, and in its place is a wolfish grin, full of threat and promise, and Bucky feels that grin right down in his dick. “Take off your pants, Buck.” Steve presses himself up onto hands and knees over Bucky so that he has room to comply.

“Yessir.” The sir surprises Bucky, to be honest, but fuck if that look in Stevie’s eyes doesn’t make him want to submit, to obey whatever command might pass through that mouth of his, prettier than any dame Bucky’s ever saw. Goddamn, but he’s a lucky man, getting to have Steve Rogers for his very own. Steve clears his throat as a warning, and Bucky realizes that he’s gotten so caught up in admiring his sweetheart’s pretty pink mouth that he’s forgotten to do as he’s told.

He shoves his sweatpants down his thighs, his cock smacking hot and hard against his lower belly, and then kicks them the rest of the way off. He’s been drooling precome since Steve started kissing him, and now it’s smeared along his happy trail, a gossamer thread of it still connected to the slit. Bucky slides his hands up his torso to play with his nipples, palms teasing lightly against them until they start to pebble up, then pinching and tugging on them.

“Please, Stevie,” he whimpers, his hips rolling of their own volition, “Please.”

“I got ya, babydoll,” Steve comforts him, kneeling on the bed to remove his own shirt before bending back down to capture Bucky’s mouth in another bruising kiss. “You know I’ll take good care of ya, just like always.” Bucky sucks Steve’s lower lip between his own, biting down just a tiny bit as he traces the plumpness with the tip of his tongue.

Steve groans into Bucky’s mouth, and Bucky just eats it up. He would gladly spend his days cataloguing all the sweet little sounds that he can pull from his sweetheart’s mouth. He cards his metal fingers through the back of Steve’s hair, tugging him closer, and lightly brushes the fingers of his right hand along Steve’s jaw, delighting in the scrape of his stubble. That gets him another pretty little sigh, and Bucky feels that one all the way down in his neglected dick.

“You gonna put that pretty mouth on me this century?” Bucky punctuates his words with a non-subtle roll of his hips that causes the head of his cock to brush against Steve’s clothed erection. _Why is he still wearing pants?_ “Get these off—” he grunts as he fumbles for the waistband and works the fly open, rough and awkward. When he finally gets Steve’s fly open, he’s greeted with a tangle of coarse, sweat-dampened hair.

“ _Fuck_ , Stevie, you been out on a mission without underwear?” Taking in this new information, he gingerly slides Steve’s pants down his hips, careful not to let the zipper snag on any sensitive spots. Steve just laughs, a deep throaty grumble of a thing, and turns his attention to licking and sucking along the side of Bucky’s throat.

“Got a late start this morning,” he mouths against Bucky’s pulse point, nipping and teasing until it starts to redden, “was a little rushed gettin’ out the door for _some_ reason.”

“Yeah, I ain’t gonna ‘pologize for that, darlin’.” Bucky grins at the memory, Steve writhing in the bed, all lazy and sleep-stupid, as he came down Bucky’s throat.

Steve just shrugs. “Didn’t say you needed to.”

“Do you always gotta have the last word?” Bucky huffs, because he’s been lying here with a hard-on for at least a good century and half now, and unlike some folks in this bed, he _didn’t_ start his morning on the receiving end of a blowie. “What’s a guy gotta do to get you to suck his dick, Rogers?”

Steve tears himself away from Bucky’s throat and looks down with lust-blown eyes, the blue barely visible, and gives him a predatory smile. “I got an idea or two about that.” He rolls onto his back and tugs his tactical pants completely off, taking his socks down with them in a rush. “Get on top of me.”

Bucky licks his lips as he drinks in the broad planes of Steve’s naked body, sending up yet another thank you to whatever’s out there in the universe that not only brought such absolute perfection of a human into his life, but made him fall in love with a lug like Bucky. He’s lost in it for a moment, so caught up in the bubbling soup of emotions that he doesn’t realize that Steve’s moving, scooting toward the center of the bed. “Now, Barnes,” he’s using his command voice, and that just makes Bucky’s inside liquify.

“Yessir,” he husks, slinging a leg over Steve’s thigh, only to be halted by a super-sized hand.

“Not like that. Turn the other way.”

Bucky’s brows knit together in confusion as he tries to parse out what Steve’s saying. The other way?

Oh. _Oh._

He may be a bit slow on the uptake tonight, but then again, his brain has always gone a little foggy when it comes to Steve. Bucky crawls up the bed so that he can straddle Steve’s face. He’s a little antsy in this position, his ass and balls _right there_ at Steve’s face, so close that he has to choke back a whine at the feel of Steve’s breath against him.

And then it’s not just Steve’s breath making him cry out; the big lug has gone and swiped his tongue in a long line, from his balls to his tailbone, just the gentlest tease with tip of it, but still so good it makes Bucky’s knees wobble.

“Fuck, Stevie,” Bucky clenches his glutes instinctively at the surprise of it, so naturally, of course, Steve takes those big, rough soldier hands and starts massaging his cheeks, squeezing and rolling in gentle circles, gradually spreading him open. And then Steve’s nosing at all the tender bits of skin, breathing hot and wet along his taint, over the puckered skin of his hole, teasing him with the promise of touch, of _more_ , until Bucky feels like he’s gonna explode.

“Later, sweetheart. Gonna lick you open until you’re squirmin’ and cryin’ and screamin’ my name first,” Steve growls, and then flattens his tongue and licks over Bucky’s hole in earnest.

“Shit goddamn motherfucking _fuck!_ ” Bucky pushes his ass down against Steve’s mouth like a goddamned needy whore, but he can’t help it, can’t help but lose control as Steve licks him, strong and sure, alternating flat swipes of his tongue with teasing circles around the sensitive rim. And holy Mary mother of god when Steve seals his open mouth over his hole and pushes his tongue _inside_? Bucky’s vision flashes white, and he’s pretty sure that heaven is Stevie’s tongue inside his ass.

It feels so good—Stevie _always_ makes him feel so good—that Bucky starts to rut his hips so that his dick slides along Steve’s sternum, seeking out some friction to ease the ache in his dick. He could come like this, fucking against Steve’s chest with Steve’s face buried in his ass.But Steve ain’t about to let him get away with that, now is he? No, his sweetheart has _plans,_ and he won’t let Bucky fuck ‘em up.

Before he understands what’s happening, Bucky feels those big strong hands pushing him up, pushing his dick away from Steve’s chest, knocking Bucky just enough off his balance that he falls face first into Steve’s crotch. Oh. _Oh yeah_ , Bucky nuzzles his face against Steve’s neglected hard-on, the tip peeking out from the foreskin all red and angry and drooling, and it’s the best thing Bucky’s seen in forever. He rubs his face against the velvet-soft skin as it’s pulling tight over Steve’s dick, and Bucky loves it, loves it so damn much. 

“What’re you waitin’ for, a written invitation?” Steve huffs in frustration, flexing so that the head of his dick bounces against Bucky’s mouth, smearing precome across his lips.

Bucky darts his tongue out, swiping across his lips for a taste, and groans at the salty tang of it. It’s not enough; he needs more, needs _so much_ more, so without any preamble he he grabs Steve by the root and swallows him down, as deep as he can, all in one fluid motion.

“Goddamn, Buck,” Steve’s whole body tenses at the suddenness of it, his hips thrusting up into Bucky’s face, and it’s the best feeling Bucky can imagine, feeling Stevie start to fall apart underneath him, because of him, but there are other things Steve needs to be doing with his mouth right now, so Bucky grinds down on Steve’s face.

It takes a while to get a good rhythm going, sixty-nining always does even when they’re both sucking each other off, but with Steve’s face buried in his ass, that absolutely sinful tongue making Bucky’s dick throb and hips stutter as he fucks it into Bucky’s hole? Bucky’s brains are a puddle of goo already, so coordination just ain’t happening that easy. 

But eventually they settle into it, as best as a couple of horny as fuck guys can settle into _anything._ Bucky alternates taking Steve’s cock deep into his throat, nosing at the soft skin of his balls until Steve squirms, with lavishing sloppy, wet kisses and kitten licks along his shaft, swirling his tongue around the crown and suckling the head. And all the while, Stevie is taking him apart, licking and sucking around his rim, then plunging inside with his tongue and then fingers as Bucky softens and opens up for him.

Steve’s getting close, Bucky can tell by the way his breath hitches, the way the muscles of his thighs and ass tense and start to tremble, the way his balls tighten up. But as much as Bucky wants Stevie to shoot his load down his throat, he’s got plans of his own now and needs to switch positions before Stevie can ruin ‘em.

With a loud, slurp, Bucky pops of Steve’s dick, chuckling at the sensation of his fella whining into his ass. “Not like that, babydoll,” Bucky purrs, reluctantly moving off of Steve’s face and turning around to face him. “I wanna ride that big dick of yours tonight. S’least you can do after wakin’ me up.”

Steve looks up at him, a perfect goddamned filthy _angel_ , his hair all mussed up and his cherry-red lips shiny wet with a mixture of spit and lube that’s dripping down his chin. If Bucky had his sweetie’s talent for art he’d paint a portrait in goddamn oils and hang it over their bed. Steve is so pretty and debauched and it’s the most beautiful sight Bucky’s ever seen.

“Then quit yer yammering and get on my dick, punk,” Steve growls, but he’s unable to bite back the fond smile as Bucky stretches out alongside him, all cat-like before straddling Steve’s hips and leaning down to mouth a line of kisses up Steve’s chest to his neck. He noses against Steve’s ear before taking the lobe into between his teeth and nipping lightly. Steve bucks his hips at the sensation, the wet head of his cock sliding along Bucky’s crack and making them both moan. 

“Lemme go brush my tee—” Bucky cuts him off with a wet kiss, ‘cause it doesn’t matter to him where Steve’s mouth has just been, especially right now when he’s angling for another part of Steve to take its place.

“That don’t matter to me, ya big lug,” Bucky murmurs between kisses, his tongue sliding along Steve’s bottom lip and into his mouth. When he breaks the kiss and presses himself up, Steve chases his mouth, and damned if that don’t make Bucky grin.

Steve reaches blindly for the lube tossed by his head, letting go with a victorious little huff as his fingers wrap around the tube. He snicks the cap open and squeezes the slick onto his hand, then strokes himself to get his cock slippery slick, then slides his hand down to hold the base of his dick. “Ready for me, baby?” his voice is a silky little husk of a thing as he looks up at Bucky, eyes all dark and lusty.

“Always,” Bucky promises, and then he’s moving up onto his knees to angle the blunt head at his opening, rocking just a little bit to tease them both before he starts to settle down onto Steve’s dick, hissing at the delightful burn as Steve enters him, slowly pushing past the first ring of muscle. Bucky’s eyes are glued to Steve’s gorgeous face as he gradually sinks deeper.

Bucky loves watching as he fucks into him, the way Steve’s eyes flutter shut during that first press inside, the way his head rolls back like he’s delirious with it when he’s fully sheathed inside Bucky’s tight channel. He loves these moments when Steve just lets himself surrender to pleasure, loves that he’s the one that gets to see Steve Rogers completely let go. _Goddamn but he loves this man._

“‘M not gonna last, Buck,” Steve groans as Bucky settles onto his dick, rolling his hips in little circles and just relishing the feel of Steve hot and hard inside him. Steve’s holding back, his whole body is with the effort, Bucky can tell, and god Bucky loves him so much, loves how he’s so damn focused on pleasing Bucky even when he’s falling apart.

“Darlin’, you don’t have to last. I’m almost there,” Bucky coos as he lifts himself up, almost all the way off—Steve whines at the loss, wants to thrust back up into Bucky’s heat, but he’s holding strong, isn’t completely gone to the pleasure—and then slams back down so hard his dick bounces against his belly.

“Fuck!” Steve gasps at the intensity of it, and that’s it; that’s the last little nudge he needs to just lose control. He plants his feet on the bed and grabs onto Bucky’s hips, hard enough that a less-than super soldier would definitely bruise from it, and starts fucking Bucky in earnest.

“That’s it, baby,” Bucky grunts as Steve’s thrusts hit his prostate over and over and over, “right there!” Steve takes control, fucking up into him like there’s no tomorrow, and Bucky’s a babbling mess, his words soon turning into a jumble of gasps and whines and wordless groans as Steve pounds into him rough and relentless.

“Gonna come on my cock, doll?” Stevie asks, his voice a hoarse growl, “Can you do that for me?” Bucky doesn’t have the words to answer, doesn’t have the brain power to really process what Steve’s saying, just knows that Steve is asking something of him and _of course_ the answer would be yes. Whatever his Stevie wants, the answer is always gonna be yes, so he nods frantically. He’s sobbing now, a series of “uh uh uh” timed to Steve’s thrusts, and he can feel that familiar tension coiling at the base of his spine like an overwound clock. He’s so close, he’s teetering on the edge, the pleasure spreading out from where Steve’s working his spot _just right_ with every thrust. And all at once, he’s _there,_ falling into the abyss as he comes, hot and wet onto his stomach and chest, some of his release even catching him on the chin.

And all the while, Steve keeps going, fucking him through the aftershocks as his ass clenches tight around Steve’s cock, and then Steve’s right there, too, crying Bucky’s name, his dick pulsing as he shoots his load, painting Bucky’s insides with it.

Bucky’s whole body is trembling as he comes down from his orgasm, as he collapses onto Steve’s chest, huffing out a disgusted little groan as he sandwiches the sticky mess of his release between them. Steve just wraps him up in those super-sized arms, careless of the jizz cooling between them, and laughs as he pulls Bucky down for a kiss.

“Did I make up for the rude wakeup?” Steve asks, nuzzling his face against the sweat-dampened hair behind Bucky’s ear.

“Hmph,” Bucky grunts, but only because words are hard when you’ve just come your brains out. He presses a sloppy wet kiss onto Steve’s neck, though, and smiles against his jaw.

“Love you, punk,” he whispers.

“You too,” Steve smiles back, “til the end of the line. Now let’s get some shut eye.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Revenge (It's Best Served Hot)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716720) by [Fighting_for_Creativity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity)




End file.
